longislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Island, NY Real Estate
Long Island Real Estate Real Estate in Long Island can be easily located online by accessing various top internet portals, or local realtor websites. Local realtor websites may sometimes have exclusive listings not available on Multiple Listing websites (where Realtors share listings and commissions) 'Long Island Multiple Listing Service and Online Searchable Website' The number on site for accessing Long Island Real Estate are www.realtor.com and www.mlsli.com. Here many Realtors post their listings for easy search by town and property type. Some of the top realtor website include www.lirealestateonline.com which utilizes technology to service the Long Island community. Realtor.com Long Island Realtor Listings - Nationwide Realtor Listing Site - Includes Long Island Listings A nationwide Real Estate website with many Long Island, New York real estate listings A nationwide source of Long Island Real Estate listings is Realtor.com is a top site with listings for Long Island and other cities accross the country, by town, city or zip code. It can be used to compare such things such as cost, taxes, home styles and more. HREO - East End of Long Island Regional Real Estate Website Long Island East End towns such as Southampton Town, East Hampton Town and the towns withing them such as Sag Harbor, Long Island, Montauk Point Long Island, do not have a multiple listing site. They do have a website that has grown in popularity and it is name Hamptons Real Estate Online and can be accessed at www.HREO.com Long Island Real Estate Offices Sometimes the best source for Long Island Real Estate listings and information is available at local real estate offices. Not all real estate agents need or choose to publish their listings in order to sell them quickly. Moreover they may not wish to split their commission with another realtor on Multiple Listing, if they believe the home is "priced to sell". Access realtor webpages or phone them to ask about new exclusive listings for Long Island homes that they may have at their offices. They do not alway put them on their own websites either, because they sell within days. Consider that when searching to buy the right Long Island home or property. Hard money loans are available from Zogby for Nassau county hard money loans. Real Estate Websites by County can be listed for Long Island here at Long Island Wikia, business page for Real Estate. Long Island Real Estate Offices with Locations In Both Counties *Prudential Douglas Elliman *Coldwell Banker Nassau County, Long Island Real Estate Real Estate, Nassau County, Long Island, NY * Legacy Homes Realty, 500 Front Street, Hempstead, NY - (516) 505-1004 * Prudential Long Island Realty, 2314 Merrick Rd, Merrick, NY - (516) 623-4500 * Prudential Long Island Realty, 390 Franklin Ave # 106, Franklin Square, NY - (516) 354-6500 * Douglas Elliman Real Estate, 2373 Hempstead Tpke, East Meadow, NY - (516) 796-4000 * A1 Realty Network of Homes, 250 Fulton St, Farmingdale, NY - (516) 249-8410 *Help U Sell Metro Ny & Long Is, 1951 Grand Ave, North Baldwin, NY - (516) 771-2600 *Prudential Long Island Realty, 1835 Merrick Rd, Merrick, NY - (516) 546-2000 *Prudential Long Island Realty, 4804 Merrick Rd, Massapequa, NY - (516) 798-1353 *Re/Max Central 2545 Hempstead Tpke # 100, East Meadow, NY - (516) 731-2700 *Taylor Warner Realty Corp, 101 7th St, Garden City, NY - (516) 741-4422 *Bill Gallo Realty Inc, 224 W Merrick Rd, Valley Stream, NY - (516) 825-2000 *Paul Gold Real Estate, 1051 W Beech St, E Atlantic Beach, NY - (516) 432-4900 *Coach Real Estate, 116 7th St, Garden City, NY - (516) 746-5511 *Re/Max of Ny Inc, 990 Stewart Ave, Garden City, NY - (800) REM-AXNY *A A Realty Inc, 3900 Sunrise Hwy, Seaford, NY - 516) 826-8100 *Coldwell Banker, 1778 Hempstead Tpke, East Meadow, NY 0- (516) 794-2262 *Lifetime Real Estate Tri-Cnty, 3275 Long Beach Rd, Oceanside, NY - (516) 255-9477 *Sand Dune Realty, 220 E Park Ave, Long Beach, NY - (516) 897-4440 *Valley Dream Housing Co Inc, 100 Hicks St, Valley Stream, NY - (516) 825-0077 *Legof Realty,468 Jerusalem Ave, Uniondale, NY - (516) 486-0500 *Anchor Home Realty Corp, 1554 Hempstead Tpke, Elmont, NY - (516) 616-4181 Suffolk County, Long Island Real Estate Real Estate Offices Suffolk County, Long Island, NY *Coach Realtors Serving Suffolk County's North Shore *Century 21 Rustic Realty, 765 Route 25A, Miller Place, NY - (631) 744-5300 *Prudential Douglas Elliman: Ronkonkoma, 4949 Express Dr N, Ronkonkoma, NY -(631) 585-8500 *Lake Ronkonkoma Real Estate, Dorothy Alfano http://www.dorothyalfano.com *Coach Realtors Inc, 939 Montauk Hwy, West Islip, NY - (631) 422-7800 *Segal-Riese Realtors, 438 Montauk Hwy, West Islip, NY - (631) 422-4244 *Matherson Real Estate, 463 Montauk Hwy, West Islip, NY - (631) 587-1700 Eastern Suffolk County Real Estate Real Estate Agencies - East End Suffolk County, Long Island, NY *Hamptons Realty Group 631 267 6626/324 3111 - Fax: 631 267 3804 538 Montauk Hwy., Amagansett 3 Fort Pond Blvd. East Hampton ttp://www.hrg.com *Harold F. Shepherd Real Estate, Inc. (631)324-8484 - Fax: 324-3542 54 Main Street East Hampton, NY 11937 http://www.haroldshepherd.com *Main Street Properties (631)324-1800 - Fax: (631)324-3587 55 Main Street East Hampton, NY 11937 http://www.mainstproperties.com *Mrs. Condie Lamb Real Estate Agency, Inc. (631)324-2424 - 9 North Main Street, East Hampton, NY 11937 http://www.lambagency.com *Prudential Douglas Elliman 2488 Main St.P O Box 1251 Bridgehampton, NY 11932 (631)375 2535 *Prudential Douglas Elliman (631)329-8037 - Fax: (631)329-8279 3 Railroad Avenue East Hampton, NY 11937 http://www.prudentialelliman.com *Tina S. Fredericks Realty (631)324-4418 - Fax: (631)324-4259 PO Box 532 76 Georgica Road, East Hampton, NY 11937 http://www.tinafredericks.com *Twin Pines Realty (631)537-5370 - Fax: (631)537-4578 P.O. Box 1097 407 Montauk Hwy, Wainscott, NY 11975 http://www.twinpinesre.hreo.com Commercial Real Estate, Long Island, NY When looking to open or relocate a business on Long Island it helps to view commercial websites online. Some national and local websites are listed here. One of the largest online commercial websites for locating national or Long Island Commercial Real Estate is [http://www.loopnet.com Loopnet.com. Search for Long Island Commercial Real Estate by type of property or type of purchase or lease wanted. Long Island business for sale listings can be found at Loopnet. Local Realtor Listings or Websites that specialize of have commercial listings are listed here as well. Please add your website if it is a local Long Island Real Estate office. Commercial Real Estate Offices Located On Long Island Nassau Suffolk Realty - Serving Both Nassau And Suffolk In Commercial Real Estate 516-922-5400 Real Estate Building And Construction on Long Island Building and Construction are still active despite the well developed nature of Long Island. There is still open space in Suffolk County, Long Island, NY. In nassau there is less new construction but it does exist in either smaller developments or in spot building. A large new residential community is currently being built in Jericho, Long Island. Builders, New and Remodeling Contractors May Be Listed Here. Long Island, NY, Real Estate Financing Long Island Real Estate Financing is available from a variety of sources. Either Online, by phone or at a local office of a Mortgage Company. Online Real Estate Lending Sites - Online Lending Sites may offer convenient processing via eLending procedures. Emailing of appraisals, borrower application and electronic signed documents can result in an easy transaction. Be sure the company you apply with is a verified mortgage company that meets the required Banking law and insurance bonding requirements. Otherwise sensitive data could be mishandled. If you are trusting an online service look to see if they publish a phone number (a good sign) and call to see if they are an actual lender, or what their criteria are for lenders they publish on their sites. Long Island Local Real Estate Finance Companies A variety of Mortgage Companies are located on Long Island to offer Real Estate Financing. Some of these companies are nationwide, regional or local. Some of the companies are Savings Banks, Savings and Loans, Mortgage Brokers, Mortgage Banks, Commercial Banks, and Credit Unions. Roughly 70% of Real Estate loans were financed through mortgage brokers over the past four years. The average loan term taken is thirty years. The average loan is paid off or refinanced in less than seven years. All loan applications are generally taken on the Fannie Mae form number 1003. Fannie Mae is the secondary market lender that ultimately may purchase many of the loans from the various mortgage companies listed above. The best source of financing may come from a Mortgage Company that offers a variety of programs, eLending options, live person assistance, and has an established history doing busines in Long Island, and programs that are in addition to Fannie Mae loan programs, to offer added flexibility in terms of qualifying criteria, or loan options. Real Estate Finance Companies in Long Island * North Shore Funding Co. - '''Commercial Real Estate Finance and Hard Money Loans . New York local commercial mortgage company providing Long island commercial loans and private equity hard money loans. * '''First National Bank of Long Island - Long Island Commercial and Residential Real Estate Financing * Northfork Bank and Trust - http://www.northforkbank.com Long Island Real Estate Finance by a local bank with branches in Nassau and Suffolk Counties. They have a more established presence in Suffolk Counties east end near the "North Fortk". They specialize in construction lending on the east end of Long Island. * Eastland Mortgage - Long Island based Real Estate Finance Co. located in Nassau County, Long Island since 1992. Specializing in both Residential and Commercial Real Estate financing. * First Suffolk Mortgage - http://www.firstsuffolkmortgage.com/ Suffolk County based mortgage company - specializing in FHA mortgage loans. * Suffolk County National Bank - Suffolk County Real Estate Financing and Mortgage Loans - Local offices and origin, now owned by an out of state corp.